Rarity tournament
Rarity Tournament is a tournament hosted every week by Duel Links Best Decks The Tournament happens every monday at 2 am (ACDT) (Australian Central Daylight Time), it consists of an 16 player bracket with the first round being single elimination into bo3 semis and finals. Every single game played will be streamed on Duel Links Best Decks youtube channel. The tournament has it's specific set of rules: '' * Decks played must consist only of the cards from the same rarity (N, R, SR, UR) (The only exceptions to this rule are beaver warrior (which is a requirement) and polymerization) * Each tournament will be a part of a 4 week series, each week being a new rarity. * If beaver warrior is used to finish off a player during the best of 3, the series instantly ends with the player who delivered the blow winning the bo3. * The winner of the tournament will get a champion role in discord. (Which lasts until there is a new one) * The tournament does have a ban list, which you can check in the official discord server. * Surrendering is not allowed, as it can(and was) used to avoid beaver warrior killing a player * NO STALL DECKS ALLOWED, there are exceptions to this rule such as archetypes or combos built around some stall but if your deck list is built around 90% trap card delay with man eater bug style cards your entering the wrong tournament. * All Participants will be required to send a decklist to DLBD or a moderator prior to the tournament start for review, if it breaks any of the rules or either DLBD or a moderator decide that the deck is not fitting for the tournament (basically if they think the playstyle is too "antifun") they will reject it and ask you to submit again. If no deck is submitted before the tournament starts you will be disqualified or replaced. * All the participants are added to a new discord channel, in which they will be given the room ID, as well as the link to the stream. * All the participants have to send the decklist to Loom/Moderators before the tournament starts. * If someone does not show up, they are punished accordingly. ''(Important note: sponsors get the password required to join the tournament 1 day before it is publicly revealed) How to join: Follow the instructions on the official discord server. Championship Points and Prizes: * -Each season consists of 4 weeks and each week you will be able to earn Championship points, at the end of each season points are reset * -The top 3 championship point holders at the end of the 4 weeks will recieve money from the prize pool of $35 based on their standing. 1st $20, 2nd $10, 3rd $5 (this will most likely be through amazon gift cards or paypal) * -There are 4 ways to earn points * -First Place in any tournament 4 Points * -Runner Up in any tournament 3 Points * -Semi Finalist 2 Points * -Beaver Warrior Kills 2 Points * -To see current standings checkout #standing (Discord) * -In the case of a tie loom will go to games won/lost in total then beaver kills. If it's still a tie after that the prize money will be split.